Where Will This Lead To?
by amaryllis
Summary: This story will be very long, once I get back to work on it. That's right, folks, I'm quitting on this story for awhile. You will find details about this in 41 Nights With The Enemy. And while you're doing that, RR that story too. Chapter 2'll b out soon
1. The News From Draco

A/N: This is my first fanfic. It's kinda new for me, I've never done this before. The story is set the summer before Hermione's 5th year through, well, who knows when. It's gonna be very long. Well, on with the story, please r/r.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
'Where are the Weasley's owl?' I thought. I'm now utterly miserable because You-Know-Who is after my family as well as Harry's and the Malfoys. I don't understand why he'd go after the Malfoys, but-hey! That's not Pig or Errol. Its an eagle owl! The only person I know has one of those is- Holy Cricket in the Morning! Draco Malfoy! Why would he be writing to me?' I jumped out of bed and grabbed the note just before the eagle owl flew away.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
'I've finally thrown off my imperious curse. It's taken me years. Now I can finally tell the girl I love how I really feel about her. I have to write to her. ' I laughed as I thought this. Pansy's going to be mighty jealous when she finds out that I love Hermione Granger. I just hope Mione feels the same way about me as I feel about her. I'd better write to her. Thank God Father is in Azkaban, or he'd have my head! I mean, a Malfoy with a mudblood. That's what he'd say, or he might say: 'A respectable Malfoy with a slimy, lowdown, filthy MUDBLOOD?! You've dishonored the family name, Draco. You do not deserve to be a Malfoy. IMPERIO!' Then I'd be floating again in bliss, but I mustn't. I'd have to insult my love again if I were put under the imperious curse. I must write to her. I'll get my ink and parchment...  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
I opened the letter. It was indeed addressed to me--and it was indeed from Draco Malfoy. It read: "'Dearest Hermione, 'I have long wanted to tell you how I really feel about you, but first I have an explanation. My father had me under the imperious curse. That is why I was always so mean to you and all your friends. Please forgive me, Hermione. I love you. Much love, Draco Malfoy' Draco Malfoy loves me?! His father had him under the imperious curse? This is so confusing! Why on earth did he choose me? Oh, there's Pig! It's a note from Ron. I wonder what it says? Lets see: 'Hey Hermione! Mum says that you won't be able to come this summer. She's really sorry, and so are the rest of us. By the way, have you heard that Draco Malfoy's dad was thrown into Azkaban for the rest of his life? I heard that he's been using the imperious curse on Fudge! I enclosed the article from the daily prophet in the envelope. Anyway, I've started reading Hogwarts: A History. Thanks for sending it to me. Bill's calling me, so I gotta go! Bye! Ron' About time that he started with that book! I wonder who I should write back to first.  
  
A/N Hehehe! Cliffhanger! Review Please!  
  
Revised! AT LAST! Will post ASAP! 


	2. Bill Is Teaching WHAT?!

A/N: Sorry about all that confusion in the last chapter. Thanks for the reviews! This chapter goes to Ron's POV.  
  
who cares?- Thanks especially for your review. As for Hermione and Ron or Hermione and Draco, you'll just have to find out for yourself! *evil laugh*  
  
Draco'sgurl- Thanks for your review! I hope this chapter isn't as hard to read as the first chapter!  
  
Anyway, on with the chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. I wish I did, but I don't. The little rhyme Ron sings is from THE SOUND OF MUSIC. That is all I have to say.  
  
  
  
"What is it Bill? I was busy writing a letter to Hermione!" I yelled as I came down the stairs. I was really upset. He had barged in right when I was going to tell Hermione that I liked her more than just a friend. In fact, I was going to tell her that I, well, loved her. Then Bill had to barge in and tell me to come down 'cuz he had something important to tell me.  
  
"Chill out, baby bro!" Bill shouted, interrupting my thoughts.  
  
"OK, I cool. Just tell me what the hell it is you're going to tell me. Thank you and have a nice day! So long, farewell, auf Wiedersehen, Goodnight!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. God, I hate being the youngest. Even though I want power, I'd never join You-Know-Who's side. I've seen what they've done to other families, including Harry's and Hermione's. Torn them apart, they have. I would Avada Kedavra them all if it weren't illegal to do the Avada Kedavra curse.  
  
"Ronald Absalom Weasley! I'm going to be your new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher!" Bill yelled after me.  
  
A/N: HEHEHEH! I simply LOVE cliffhangers. I think that I'll leave ya all hangin' til I get 12 more reviews. The next chapter has Ron's reaction to Bill's news and who Hermione writes back to first! *evil cackle* Harry also makes an appearance in this. So long, Farewell, auf Wiedersehen, Goodnight. Muahahahahahahaha!  
  
Hello. This is amaryllis's cat Custard. I'm hungry because I got put on a diet by amaryllis. She says that I'm overweight. She also says that she'll give me my food early for 1 day per review. If you people out there review, we'll all benefit! You'll have your story, amaryllis will be happy, and I'll have my food! Please review ASAP! I'm going to yowl around the house now. Catch ya all later! 


	3. Small Interludes With Everyone I Could T...

A/N: (French accent) Here eet eez! Ze therd chapteer! (Regular voice) We're still on Ron's POV.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.  
  
"You're teaching WHAT?" I heard myself yell.  
  
"Defense Against the Dark Arts." Bill calmly said, as though he knew that Snape would have a grudge against him for the entire year.  
  
"You do realize that Snape will have a grudge on you the whole year, don't you?" I asked with caution. After all, Bill could still take house points away even before term started.  
  
"Of course I do!" Bill said cheerfully, which was odd. Why would anyone be cheerful to have Snape have a grudge on them?  
  
"Why are you so cheerful about Snape having a grudge on you?" I asked quickly.  
  
"Because…" Bill said.  
  
"Oh." I said disappointedly.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
"Interesting letters. I think I'll read the clipping before I decide who to write back to first:  
  
'Lucius Malfoy's Arrest  
  
Written by Rita Skeeter  
  
A further investigation to the usage of the Imperious Curse on Minister Cornelius Fudge and Draco Malfoy by one Lucius Malfoy, father of Draco Malfoy who will be a fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year. Lucius Malfoy is a confirmed death eater and a great user of the Imperious Curse. Draco Malfoy says: "I hope Lucius rots in there! He deserves it!" Lucius Malfoy's trial will be held on 11 September. Headmaster Albus Dumbuldore is the judge. For Lucius's crimes, he could be sentenced to the Dementor's Kiss! This is Rita Skeeter, over and out!' Well, that clipping sure was interesting! However, even though it was Ron who sent it, I'll write back to Draco first." I got off my bed and picked up my quill and parchment to write my letter.  
  
Harry's POV  
  
"AND STAY OUT!!!!!!!" Uncle Vernon yelled at me.  
  
"I WILL! I'M GOING TO LIVE WITH SIRIUS!" I yelled back, watching Uncle Vernon cower at the name. But he got his courage and his anger back very quickly.  
  
"GOOD, I HOPE BLACK GOES MAD AND HURTS YOU VERY BADLY!" He yelled so loud that the window panes across the street rattled.  
  
"GOODBYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled even louder, then picked up my bags and left, Uncle Vernon's voice still ringing in my ears.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
"OK, my letter is done, but I had better read it before I send it…  
  
Dear Draco,  
  
I am glad that you reciprocate my feelings for you. That's right. I love you too. I've been taken with you since first year, even though you were horrible to me then. I hope to see you soon.  
  
Very much love,  
  
Hermione Amielia Granger  
  
Draco's POV  
  
"Hermione LOVES me?!" I had just finished Hermione's letter. She had delivered it with Weasel's owl, Pigwidgen or some other stupid name like that. I *have* to write back to her. In fact, I'll do that as soon as I find that stupid owl…  
  
Pansy's POV  
  
"Oh, why hasn't dear Draco written to me," I sobbed, "He said he would write to me! Oh! A letter from dear Draco:  
  
'Pansy,  
  
I am very happy to write this letter. I love Hermione, not you. So, GOODBYE!!!!!!  
  
Draco'  
  
He loves that Mudblood whore? Oooh, I'll get back at her soon…"  
  
A/N: I thought I was doomed! The program I am typing in unexpectedly quit on me and I thought I would lose the entire chapter! YAY!! I didn't! Thanks for the reviews, and just to let you know, I want to break the 100 review mark by Christmas, so start reviewing everyone! 


	4. The First Kisses

A/N: Rina, I like you cuz you gave me a grand idea. I won't tell you it yet though! k, this is on the Hogwarts Express  
  
Disclaimer: Ain't it obvious?  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Draco's POV  
  
There she was. My angel. And better yet, she loves me back! I must ask her. After all, I have loved her since first year, but my bastard of a father made me call her mudblood. I shudder at the sound of that word. Thank god father is definitely getting the Dementor's Kiss. Now, how to approach her. Should I…  
  
"Draco Malfoy! I can't believe you love that mudblood whore!" A voice in my ear shrieked.  
  
"Go away, Parkinson. Yes, I do love Hermione, and she's NOT a whore. You are."  
  
"Oh, Draco, I never thought you'd say that about me! Wait'll I tell father!" the ugly, shrieky voice cried in my ear. I heard footsteps running. She had left. Now…  
  
"Draco?" a much sweeter and gentler voice said in my ear. It must have been Hermione's. I turned around and before I knew what was happening, I felt her soft lips press up against mine.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
I know he'll be here. He said in his last letter before today he'd be here at 1 o'clock sharp. Ok, so it's 12:59, but…  
  
"Draco Malfoy! I can't believe you love that mudblood whore!" the voice of Pansy Parkinson echoed through the train.  
  
"Go away, Parkinson. Yes, I do love Hermione, and she's not a whore, you are!" the smooth voice of Draco said right back across the train. He loves me! And he thinks Pansy's a whore!  
  
"Oh, Draco, I never thought you'd say that about me! Wait'll I tell father!" the ugly voice half-shrieked, half-cried as footsteps ran. I decided to approach then.  
  
"Draco?" I kindly said. Now all I had to do was wait for him to turn. When he did, I don't know what came over me, but I kissed him on the lips.  
  
Pansy's POV  
  
He called me a whore. I will kill him if it's the last thing I do. Oh, I have an idea! I'll spread the news that Draco Malfoy loves Mudblood Idiot Granger! Suddenly, I crashed in to someone.  
  
"Are you alright?" It was Weasley, Mudblood Idiot Granger's best friend.  
  
"Outta my way, you weasel!" I yelled. Then I realized how tall and handsome he was. And before I knew it, we were snogging.  
  
A/N: Rina, I bet you can figure out by now what the great idea it was that you gave me. Yup, Ron and Pansy together (literally :)) Thanx for the reviews everyone! 


	5. Sorry very much

A/N: Hi. Its amaryllis. I just want to let y'all know that I am post- poning this story for a while. I'm having writers-block, so ideas would be greatly appreciated. Thanx, and sorry.  
  
amaryllis 


	6. Harry Interrupts

A/N: Just to let y'all know, I don't care about being flamed. Also, I'm a softie, so even if I don't get a lot of reviews, I'll still update.  
  
Disclaimer: DUUUUUH!!!!  
  
Draco's POV  
  
Her lips are so soft. I want to stay like this forever. This is a lot better than kissing Pansy the whore! This is sublimity. This is what love is all about, I think. I am never letting Hermione Amielia Granger out of my sight again…  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"  
  
"Harry! Umm…what are you doing here?" I suddenly realized that Hermione wasn't kissing me anymore and was answering Golden Boy Potter. She looked a little embarrassed. She, of course, had every right to be, but Potter didn't have to come barging in like this!  
  
"First Ron and Parkinson," I laughed at this, imagining Weasley and The Whore together, "And now you and Ferret Boy!"  
  
"Ron and…and PANSY?" Hermione was laughing as hard as I was.  
  
"Yeah, Mione, Ron and Pansy." Potter--Harry answered a little angrily.  
  
"Harry, I love Draco. You don't understand. He's been through a lot. You just have to get used to me going out with a Slytherin. Now, go and get yourself a girlfriend, okay? You are the only one who's single here." That's what I love Hermione for. She has such good intellect. Now, about Ron and Pansy…  
  
A/N: If you thought this was short, R/R and tell me, and I'll try and write a longer one next time. 


	7. Harry Gets a Girlfriend! (maybe)

A/N: Thank you harrypottermagic32 for the ideas!  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own nothing 'sept the plot and a few new characters.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Ron's POV  
  
Pansy and I broke apart. Perfect timing too, because at that very moment, Harry came in. For the second time. "Hermione told me to go get a girlfriend." He explained. "How about Cho? Oh, wait, that's right. She transferred." Pansy said, in a way that sounded like she was suggesting. "What about Parvati Patil?" I asked jokingly. Harry made a face. I laughed. Suddenly, it hit me. It must have hit Pansy too, because at exactly the same time, we both said: "What about Susan Bones?" That was when Harry stared at us with a dreamy look. "Yeah, that's a good idea, I've always admired Susan.I'll go and talk to her for a while. Buh-Bye." and with a dreamy look, he left the compartment to talk to Susan Bones, another 5th year Hufflepuff. A moment later, Pansy turned to me. "Let's do that again." An instant later we were snogging again.  
  
Susan's POV  
  
'I'm sitting all by myself. I HATE that. Hannah is off with her new boyfriend Seamus and Ernie is off with his 4th year girlfriend Mirabel Shouls. My younger sister Laurel is starting here this year and already has a boyfriend here. Sheesh, I need to get a boyfriend pretty damn soon, or I'll be all alone for the rest of my life!' There suddenly came a knock on the door. Harry Potter was standing outside my compartment door, knocking to come in.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
Draco and I were kissing again. His kisses were so soft, yet so passionate. He truly knows what he's doing. When we break apart for air, we've usually been kissing for about 5 minutes! We talk then, and I always thought that his voice was actually a drawl, but its really amazing, like a gentle breeze blowing across a field of clover. I just hope Harry's found a girlfriend. He went to Ron for help. "Hermione?" Draco asked in that beautiful voice of his. "Yes?" I asked. "I love you." And with those three words, we were snogging again.  
  
A/N: Yeah, yeah, so I haven't updated in more than a month. Real sorry bout that. Grounded, ff.net no work, writers block, ff.net no work AGAIN, writers block thru the whole enchilada. NOT TO MENTION visits to my dad's house where I'd have to start this whole chapter over! YIPPEE YAHOO!!!! 40 REVIEWS! HAPPY, HAPPY, JOY, JOY!!!!!!! K, before I die from the joy, I would like to remind all of u that Christmas is less than 6 months away, and I would LOVE to have at least 100 reviews (and maybe get on a favorite author list besides my own ~*wink, wink*~) by then. And I read all my reviews, plus I don't care about flames, but if you say something like (and I quote) 'IF YOU DO THAT HERMIONE/DRACO THING YOU ARE SO DEAD BECAUSE ITS RON/HERMIONE UNDERSTOOD?' (That was my first flame.I think.) you will not see your name in the thank you's for the entire story. Well, I bet you readers all want to see the thank you's about now.WELL HEEEEERRRRRE THEY ARE!!! ~*trumpet fanfare*~  
  
harrypottermagic32-THANK YOU soooooo much for the ideas! They will be used in future chapters. Meanwhile, pretty please with a cherry on top update Changing of the Tides. kittyluver87-Thanks for reviewing all my stories! Update Meant to Be soon, please! Thanx in advance!!!!! Rina-Thank you for reviewing and for the idea of Ron/Pansy! OK, the quota got to big for WORD, so I have to leave it here. R/R everyone, and feel free to send me e-mails, but please clearly specify that you are commenting on one of my stories, or your e-mail will get deleted. Anywayz, BUH-BYE!!!  
  
P.S. Should Susan let Harry in? And if she does, should she say "yes" to Harry if he asked her to be his girlfriend? Review with your answers please!!!!!! 


	8. The Vision

A/N: Chapters 8  
  
OK, I found this bit on the IMDB, which is the best site in the world apart from ff.net, but Judith Barsi was a real girl. She played Ducky in the original Land Before Time, and she was murdered along with her mother by her father on July 27, 1988. Can you see why I always get pissed off on the IMDB? In case any of you were wondering how old she was, she was born on June 6, 1978. She was 10 years old. Now you KNOW why I always get pissed when I go on the IMDB!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Susan's POV  
  
Harry James Potter, THE HARRY JAMES POTTER, wishes to come into my, Susan Jennifer Bones's compartment, possibly even sit next to me?! OK, don't freak out, don't freak out, Susan. Remember, you hyperventilate very easily. DON'T FREAK OUT SUSAN JENNIFER BONES! Just because some hot, famous guy is knocking at your compartment door, that is no reason to freak! OK, now should I let Harry in or not? I mean, he's pretty much a stranger, after all. I'll--  
  
Harry's PoV  
  
She's staring at me. I must look like an idiot standing here like this. I just hope that she lets me in. Please, for the love of God, LET ME IN SUSAN BONES!  
  
I saw her get up.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
And walk towards the door.  
  
  
  
And look at me.  
  
  
  
  
  
AND OPEN THE DOOR!!!! Praise be to God Almighty!  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione's PoV  
  
"Hey, Mione?"  
  
"Hmm?" I replied.  
  
"We're both prefects, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And we both have access to the prefects bathroom."  
  
"Uhuh."  
  
"What say we put it to use sometime?"  
  
"OK, how about my birthday on September 12?"  
  
"And my birthday March 8?"  
  
"OK."  
  
"Cool."  
  
Suddenly, Draco pulled me into a deep, passionate kiss.  
  
2 Hours Later  
  
Gosh, all that frenching sure takes a toll on you. I'm exhausted! Draco had already fallen asleep. I guess its my turn to.  
  
That was my last conscience thought before I fell into a deep slumber.and began to dream.  
  
~*HERMIONE'S DREAM*~  
  
"My mystery remains unsolved. You, Hermione, and you, Draco, must solve this mystery. If and when you do, Lord Voldemort shall be destroyed! If you should fail, you both shall meet your doom! You have finished fifth year and you have passed your O.W.L.s! This is the voice of God!"  
  
~*END HERMIONE'S DREAM*~  
  
I woke with a start. God had just spoken to me. I turned to Draco. He looked extremely pale, much paler than usual. Just by that, I knew he had seen the same things.  
  
"Whoa." Draco said.  
  
"Yeah." I replied.  
  
"God just spoke to me."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"It had to be a vision."  
  
"But I HATE divination."  
  
"Me too, but I still think it was a vision."  
  
A/N: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! I left you all with a cliffie! And the vision won't be explained till chapter ten! ~*does the annoying gremlin laugh from Loony Tunes*~  
  
K, thank you's.  
  
harrypottermagic32- There, I finally used your idea. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU FINISHED CHANGING OF THE TIDES!!!! ~*cries*~ OK, I'm good now.  
  
kittyluver87- Hi! Thanks for reviewing. Also, if your review system works again, my evil twin would be very happy for another review!  
  
TsunamiGoddess- OK, so I don't remember reading Curses, but oh well. Its still too bad you're not going to write ne more.  
  
And finally, to my evil twin Googooliebokee, who loves grossing people out with disgusting stories. You're my bestest friend! But, um, out of curiosity, how'd ya come up with Googooliebokee? Well, I gots to go post this. R/R plz! 


	9. The Sorting and a CLIFFIE!

A/N: HEYLO! Amaryllis again!  
  
K, this is going to be a pretty exciting chapter.  
  
What's to come: #1: The sorting (FINALLY!) #2: Another one of Seamus's explosions #3: A CLIFFIE! And this time I won't be able to update til Spring Break! ~*manical laughter*~  
  
Sometimes ya gotta be grateful to your teachers! And your dad's girlfriend (my parents are divorced)  
  
Newayz, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!!  
  
Ding Dong the witch is dead!  
  
Which old Witch?  
  
The wicked Witch!  
  
No, I am not dead.;)  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Draco's POV  
  
BOOM!!!!  
  
The Great Hall rocked as we took our seats. Finnigan had managed to sit on his now shattered wand, setting of a huge explosion that sent dust down from the enchanted ceiling, which showed us all a clear night with several stars. The perfect night.  
  
Everything was beautiful when I looked at Hermione. My angel. My one and only.  
  
Suddenly, Dumbledore stood up. McGonnagal tapped her goblet, and the hall fell silent.  
  
"I am pleased to announce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor is Arabella Figg!"  
  
I saw Potter look up in surprise. Oh well. No matter.  
  
Back to the more pleasant matter. Hermione. She is my Aphrodite. My Venus. My Calypso. I vaguely heard Dumbledore say it was now time for the sorting ceremony. I was too engulfed in Hermione's beauty.  
  
Ginny's PoV  
  
Another feast alone. All four of my Welcoming Feasts, I've been alone. Nobody comes to say 'Hi, Ginny! Can I sit with you?' All the girls gather around Harry, and all the boys around Lavender and Parvati. Egad, why am I always alone? Even before I was discovered near dead in the Chamber of Secrets in my 1st year, I was alone.  
  
"It is now time for the Sorting Ceremony to begin!" Dumbledore announced. I sighed. No one here would want to sit with me either. I'm alone. All alone.  
  
I vaguely heard the first name being called. Once again, I hadn't heard the song.  
  
Arulize, Sally!  
  
A girl with long blonde hair that was in a tight braid went up to the sorting hat. When it was placed upon her head, it covered not only her head, but half her body as well.  
  
RAVENCLAW!  
  
Barsi, Judith!  
  
I gasped as she went up. She was covered with cuts and bruises.  
  
SLYTHERIN!  
  
Bones, Laurel!  
  
A girl who was very obviously Susan Bones's sister went up and placed the sorting hat on her mess of auburn hair.  
  
GRYFFINDOR!  
  
I cheered with the rest of the Gryffindors as Laurel sat down next to Seamus. WHY am I such a reject?  
  
Carr, Kayty!  
  
A black haired girl with a million freckles on her face went up and sat on the stool. McGonnagal placed the hat on her head and it cried out.  
  
HUFFLEPUFF!  
  
Cate, Molly!  
  
A girl who was about 6' tall went up. She had short copper-colored hair and was extremely skinny.  
  
SLYTHERIN!  
  
Daly, Jack!  
  
A plump boy who had a deep tan went up. I had to admit, he was kinda cute. He had the bluest eyes you had ever seen. If only.  
  
SLYTHERIN!  
  
NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!  
  
Daly, Andy!  
  
Oh boy, another chance! PLEASE GOD!  
  
HUFFLEPUFF  
  
JEEZ'M!!!  
  
Dirk, Tyler!  
  
I let out a soft wolf whistle. He was HOTT!  
  
GRYFFINDOR!  
  
YES!  
  
Too bad. He's sitting next to Seamus, four seats down.  
  
Evans, Ulysses!  
  
Umm, ok, what's he doing. Picking his nose? EW!  
  
RAVENCLAW!  
  
He should be in Slytherin.he's as gross as Malfoy's cronies.  
  
I dazed until.  
  
Zaskria, Vlymeria! was called. A girl, about my height with black hair with blonde highlights went up. She had a bit of a hooked nose, but I won't hold it against her. She can't help it if she looks like Snape.  
  
GRYFFINDOR!  
  
She walked timidly over to me and asked.  
  
"May I please sit here?"  
  
I'M NOT A REJECT!  
  
"Of course." I replied.  
  
She sat down.  
  
"My father is a professor here. Do you see him? I've been trying to spot him all evening," she said.  
  
"Who is your father?"  
  
"Severus Snape."  
  
I gasped as I fell off my chair.  
  
I woke up in the hospital wing. Turns out I hit my head harder than I thought.  
  
"Are you all right, Miss Weasley? A voice above me asked. I realized it was Madame Pompfrey, the school nurse.  
  
"Fine." I replied.  
  
"Very well then, go to your dormitories now." the nurse replied. I got up and left, thanking her on the way out.  
  
Mione's PoV  
  
After the feast, Dumbledore asked for Draco and me to come up to his office at 9:30. He said he had a few things to talk to us about.  
  
So, here I am, fretting over it. I hope its good news, like a new book that the school has to read. 1000 pages should be good enough for me.  
  
Uh-oh. Its 9:15. Draco and I had better get moving.  
  
OUTSIDE DUMBLEDORE'S OFFICE  
  
"Mione, do you know the password?" Draco asked me.  
  
"Sorry." I replied.  
  
"That's funny. I thought you knew everything." He retorted.  
  
OK, that was uncalled for. And it was low. This guy really can rack my nerves sometimes.  
  
Suddenly, Dumbledore came down.  
  
"Follow me."  
  
A/N: HAHAHA! Yup, I am leaving it off here. ~*runs as angry mob chases her*~ NO TOUCHY! HELP ME! OK, I'm good. Over and OOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTT! HELP! amaryllis  
  
Oh, wait a sec. Ding Dong! The Witch is Dead is from the Wizard of Oz by MGM. If I don't put that, I could be sued! Plus, my mom would probably kill me. OK, bye bye now. amaryllis  
  
P.S. I'm not allowed on e-mail until the summer, so I guess I can't have a beta reader till then. Sorry. 


End file.
